


bells will be ringing

by motorcitydreams



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Cute, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, ambreigns - Freeform, dean offers to be roman's date, it's adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motorcitydreams/pseuds/motorcitydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman has a wedding to go to. He needs a date, and Dean is his only hope. Ambreigns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bells will be ringing

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the following prompt: _Ambreigns. I can’t go alone to my ex’s wedding au_

Roman checked himself out in the mirror. The charcoal colored suit he rented fit him like a glove, and with his hair pulled back, he looked every bit the part of a Samoan James Bond. Roman’s never lacked in confidence, but today wasn’t just an ordinary day. His high school sweetheart was getting married, and for reasons still unclear to Roman, she’d asked him to attend. Only problem was, he didn’t have a date. Roman had a few ex-girlfriends, but he’d never been serious enough with them to warrant asking one of them to go to a wedding with them.

“’Sup, big man? You’re lookin’ sharp.” Dean’s voice cut through his thoughts. “Did somebody die?”

Roman turned around to face Dean. The younger man leaned lazily against the door column, an amused smile playing at his lips.

“My ex invited me to her wedding.”

Dean let out a whistle.

“Must be a swanky affair. Got a date?”

“Actually,” Roman replied, “I don’t.”

Dean raised an eyebrow.

“That so? Hmmm.” He ran his fingers along his collarbone, tapping intermittently. “Have you asked anybody?”

“Nope.” Roman sighed. “I guess I can go alone, if I have to.” He didn’t want to make a big deal out of it.

Dean steepled his fingers together.

“Hmmm,” he said again. “I dunno if I’ll look as spiffy as you in a suit, but if you want a date bad enough, I’ll go with you.”

Roman stared at him for a second, amused by the suggestion.

“What?” Dean asked, offended. “I’ve been to weddings before.”

“I didn’t say anything.” Roman held up his hands. “I’ll buy you a suit.”

“And dance with me?” Dean asked. “On second thought, better not. Don’t wanna embarrass you at your ex’s wedding. God, how bad would that look?” He grinned.

Roman grinned back.

“You trippin’. Ain’t no way you’re gonna make me look bad.” His tone was playful.

“So when is this wedding?”

“Next Friday,” Roman said. “That gives us plenty of time to get you a suit.”

Dean nodded.

“You sure you wanna take me?” He tried to brush it off, but Roman heard the underlying fear and nervousness there. Dean didn’t attend many formal affairs, and Roman knew that was because he felt like he didn’t belong. If he could soothe Dean’s fears at all, he would.

“I asked, didn’t I? I want you there with me, front row.”

Dean smiled gratefully.


End file.
